


I’ll Protect You From Here

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Hold onto That Moment, Don’t Stop Going [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paramedic AU, Paramedic!Javi, Quarantine, Quarantink Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Yuzu, Effie and Javi have their daily after-shift videocall. And keep loving each other from afar.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Hold onto That Moment, Don’t Stop Going [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	I’ll Protect You From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my answer to the forty-second prompt of this challenge: Cake.  
> I know, I know... hey, Narwhal, are you trying to revive all your wips? ... yeah, basically, I am, lol. I want to motivate myself to write more about these universes I already created to actually go back to writing the actual stories.  
> So, for this one, you can go read the original fic, Somebody Call 911 by clicking [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984080/chapters/39921573)...  
> But if you don't feel like it, all you really need to know is that Yuzu is still the GOAT Yuzu we know and love but Javi is a paramedic instead of a figure skater.  
> So, I hope you like it!!

"Hi, love."

"Hi, Javi. Effie, look who's here! That's Javi!" Javier stared at Yuzuru through the screen, smiling softly as he saw Effie cuddled up to him. She looked up, stared at the screen intently, let out a single meow and went back to rubbing her face against Yuzuru's arm.

"Hello, Effie. How are you, my little fatty?" Effie purred under Yuzuru's pets and made them both laugh. " So... I got a really special delivery today, it seems."

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes, someone rang my doorbell, and when I asked who it was, your mum answered. And then, when I opened my front door, there was this," Javier lifted up a medium-sized strawberry shortcake. "And this," He showed Yuzuru the Winnie the Pooh Birthday card that read 'I love you Beary much' and was signed by Yuzuru and had a stamp of one of Effie's paws. "Thank you so much, love."

"Happy birthday Javi." Yuzuru cocked his head to the side, tears making his eyes shine. "I wanted to spend it with you. It was supposed to be our holiday week."

"Hey, Yuzu, it's okay, don't worry. It'll end, and you'll both be able to come back home and we'll no longer be apart. I'll be with you so many hours a day, you'll want to get rid of me." Yuzuru snorted through his tears.

"As if I would ever want to get rid of you."

"I might even take Brian's offer and become part of TCC's permanent medical team. Rumour has it a skater with a penchant for getting injured or forgetting his lungs need to work for him to live trains there." Yuzuru laughed out loud.

"Yes. Come be our paramedic, so I can get you passes and you can come with me when I compete." He sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, mi vida. Just keep spoiling that kitten and calling me when I get back from my shifts and you'll see that we'll be together in no time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
